The Plague
by magnificent7
Summary: A theif needs to be found in order to save Dean from a deadly virus.
1. Chapter 1 Scratch

The Plague

Disclaimer/Notes: I don't own "Supernatural". This is my first "Supernatural" story. I'd like to know what you think, but no flames please. I get busy at work, but I hope to update it. I'd like to thank my friend Sheila for beta reading it for me and for all of her help. Check out some links I have in my Profile/Bio.

Summary: A thief needs to be found in order to save Dean from a deadly virus.

Sam and Dean sat in the park at a picnic table eating lunch. They'd had a hard day and decided to take it easy for awhile and just try to enjoy the rest of it. They were talking about everything that had transpired on their last hunt when suddenly they heard a woman screaming.

Both jumped up from the table and looked around trying to find out where the screams were coming from. They saw an old woman and watched as someone grabbed her purse and then took off. She was all alone so they ran up to her to try to help.

Dean went after the thief and Sam stayed with the lady to comfort her. She looked like somebody's grandmother. "Are you okay," he asked as he reached the old woman's side.

"I think so," she said. "How could somebody do that? Don't people know how to work anymore?" Sam looked down at the lady and grinned. Him and Dean worked, he thought. At least that's what they called it.

Dean continued running after the man that had stole the woman's purse trying to take in as much detail as possible. One thing that he noticed was that the man had a distinguished looking scar on his face. They ran down and alley and the man almost got away but finally Dean was able to catch up with him. He was able to get the purse but the thief got away, but not before he gouged Dean's right wrist breaking the skin.

"Son of bitch!" yelled Dean wincing at the pain. "Dam it! That hurt," Dean proclaimed to himself as he saw the man run across the street and down another alley. He decided to let him go. He had the lady's purse and a description of the man that they could give to the police, so he made his way back to Sam and the little old lady.

"He got away," said Dean, "but I was able to get your purse." He handed it to her. The woman was really nice and nodded her head. "Thank you," she said. Dean nodded.

The woman was still upset, but she was very thankful. Her life savings were in that purse and thanks to the two young men, it was saved. She reached out to Dean wanting to shake his hand, but noticed the scratch on his wrist.

"Young man," she said, "you're hurt. That's a nasty looking scratch on your wrist. Maybe you should have it checked." Dean looked down at the abrasion.

Sam glanced at it to. It was red and puffy. It was inflamed and already looked infected. They knew they couldn't go to the hospital because they were wanted. "Thanks ma'am. I'll look after my brother," said Sam. "Are you okay Dean?"

"Yeah I think it'll be ok," Dean replied and the woman nodded once again.

"Okay," she said and took Dean by the hand. "Thanks again. You're a hero young man. All of my money is in my purse. I'm going to report this to the police."

"You're welcome," said Dean and made sure the lady knew about the scar so that she could tell the police. Since she was calling them, that was Sam and Dean's clue to get out of there. They couldn't talk to the police so they both shook the lady's hand and left, leaving her to deal with the police.


	2. Chapter 2 Quarantine

Here is chapter 2. I would like to thank especially, my friend and beta reader Sheila,

And also, like to thank all those who reviewed.

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean made their way back to the motel. They had waited around to make sure the thief didn't come back and left when they saw the police. They went inside their room and sat down.

"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" Sam asked as he headed back outside the door.

"No, I'm fine," Dean replied. Sam nodded and left. Dean sat down at the little table by the window and for a few minutes he just sat there. He wasn't feeling so great; he thought, but couldn't really put his finger on what was wrong. He looked down at his wrist, and noticed it was even redder than before. It also began to hurt a little.

Sam returned with the soda and went inside the room. He saw Dean sitting at the table and went over to sit with him. He didn't say a word. He just looked at him. "He don't look good," thought Sam but didn't say anything. He knew how his brother felt about chick flick moments so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Dean winced. Sam looked. He couldn't handle it anymore. Something was wrong. "You okay," he asked. Dean looked at Sam. He wasn't okay, but he couldn't explain what was wrong and he didn't want to upset his brother. He was getting a headache. It started out as just a mild ache but almost immediately it got severe. It was almost like a migraine but worse. He was also dizzy and nauseated. He felt like he was about to throw up. Instinctively his hand went to his head, putting Sam on the alert.

Sam continued to watch his brother. He'd asked him a question but Dean didn't answer, so he asked him again. "Hey Dean," he said. "Are you okay? I hate to say this, but you really look like hell."

Dean looked at his brother. He felt awful and was beginning to feel even worse but he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to worry Sam. He knew how he could get and he wasn't in the mood, so he played it down. "I'm okay Sam," he said. "I just have a headache but it will pass."

"You never have headaches," Sam replied, becoming instantly worried. He put the soda on the table. He got up and walked over to where his brother was sitting. Dean groaned inwardly. Sam was doing exactly what Dean did not want him to do. "I'm okay dude," he said and smiled for his benefit. "I promise."

"No you're not," said Sam seeing right through the façade. "You're sick. You never get sick." Dean opened his mouth to say something then winced as Sam grabbed his wrist to look at the cut. Pain shot all the way up Dean's arm and he almost cried out.

"Dean," said Sam. "This cut is really infected."

"Yeah I noticed," replied Dean and pulled his wrist out of Sam's hands. Dean watched him. Sam grabbed the car keys off the table where Dean had placed them and turned to his big brother. "Come on," he said.

"Come where? Where are we going," asked Dean.

"You need to be checked out."

"Forget it," said Dean and looked up into the worried face of his brother.

"Dean you're sick," he replied and felt his forehead. Dean pulled back. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You have a fever."

"I'm not going to the hospital Sam so forget it. I hate hospitals and you know it."

"I don't care," replied Sam. Dean could be so stubborn but Sam could be just as stubborn if he had to and he knew that if he was going to get him to go, he had to.

"You're not taking me to a hospital to get checked out. I don't like hospitals. It will pass." Sam sighed and laid the keys back on top of the dresser and sat down. "Well what is it?"

"I don't know what it is. I don't know how I feel. I don't know what's going on. One minute I'm hot, the next I'm cold. One minute I'm dizzy and the next my vision is blurry. I just don't know." Sam bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Well if you're not going to go to the hospital why don't you lie down for a little while. Maybe you'll feel better in a little while." Dean was about to protest, but suddenly the bed seemed like a good idea. He nodded and got up, but stumbled and almost fell.

"Dean!" said Sam a little louder than he intended. He got up and grabbed a hold of him before he fell and helped him over to the bed. He lay down. Sam covered him up and felt of his forehead again. He was burning up which made Sam scared.

He looked up at Sam when he didn't remove his hand. "What are you doing Sam," he asked.

He was getting sicker but didn't say anything.

Dean you feel really warm. Just lie there and rest awhile." Dean was getting annoyed at his little brother and didn't mind him knowing it. After all it was his job to take care of Sam not the other way around. "Don't be fussing over me," he said angrily.

"Dean don't get angry with me," he said. "I'm just trying to take care of you."

"Well stop," said Dean. "Don't take care of me so much. I'm okay."

"No you're not," said Sam, but Dean had fallen asleep. Sam shook his head and went in the bathroom to get a cool cloth for his head, and then he went to sit down at the table and vowed to keep an eye on his big brother weather he liked it or not. Sam watched his brother's chest rise and fall with each breath and heard wheezing in his lungs. He was worried. Dean never got sick. He could see his wrist from where he was sitting. It was red and inflamed, even more than before. "Dean," said Sam worried and just sat there.

He got his laptop and opened it planning on doing some research.

A little later that night, Dean suddenly woke with a start. He had a sharp pain in his stomach like somebody jabbed a knife inside his gut. He hurt bad. He yelled out for Sam who was still working.

"Dean," he said jumping up and rushing to his brother's side. "What's wrong?"

"God Sam," he said, the pain excruciating, and Sam knew he was really sick.

"Dean what's wrong," asked Sam suddenly upset all over again. He looked worse than before and Sam was really worried.

"I don't know,' said Dean. "I just had this really sharp pain. It's hard for me to breathe. Sam noticed that he was gasping and couldn't catch his breath. He shook his head.

"Sorry Dean. I know you don't like hospitals, but I need to take you and no buts," he said holding up a hand to stop the protests he knew was coming. "It will be okay. We'll just use an alias."

"Sam," said Dean.

"No Dean," said Sam. "We're going. Look, I'm going to call Bobby on his cell phone." Dean nodded as Sam dialed the number, but there was no answer, so he decided to call Ellen. He dialed her number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello," she said and listened as Sam's worried voice came over the line. "Hold on," she said. "Slow down. What did you say?" Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I'm trying to find Bobby, Ellen. It's really urgent."

"He's right here with me Sam. Hold on." Sam waited as she handed Bobby the phone.

"Hello," said Bobby and waited. "What? Sam, Sam what's wrong."

"It's Dean," came Sam's anxious reply. "I'm taking him to the hospital." Bobby looked worriedly at Ellen and then said. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," said Sam. "He hasn't been feeling well. He's having sharp pains in his stomach right now. I'm taking him to the hospital now weather he likes it or not." Bobby nodded. He was very worried. "Okay Sam, we'll meet you there."

"Okay," said Sam and hung up the phone. Ellen was really concerned. "Bobby what is it?"

"Sam is taking Dean to the hospital. We have to leave now."

Meanwhile, the thief was also not feeling good. He saw an ad in the newspaper that someone had a room for rent. He decided to rent it. He took a cab to the address and walked up to door. He knocked. A woman answered.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Thomas Steele. Is your room still for rent?"

The woman, Mrs. Helen Martin, a widow, was a little reluctant from the way he looked but he pleaded with her. "Please. I really need a place to stay for a while."

"Okay, Mr. Steele. I'll show you to your room." Mrs. Martin's son Richie came into the living room. "Richie," she said. "Why don't you show Mr. Steele to his room?"

"Ok Mom," said Richie and took Mr. Steele upstairs. He noticed that the man didn't look good. "Are you alright," he asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest and I'll be okay." Richie nodded and opened the door to his room. "Here it is," he said. The thief walked inside "Thanks," he replied. Richie grinned and left him alone. He went back downstairs to talk to his Mom.

"Mr. Steele seems like a nice man Mom, but I think there is something wrong with him."

"He looks really tired Richie," his Mom said. "Just don't get use to him ok? I don't think he'll be here very long."

Sam and Dean arrived at the hospital in record time and Sam hurriedly helped Dean out of the car and into the waiting room. He started yelling as soon as he entered.

"Please help me," he yelled to anyone who would listen. "My brother is really sick and needs help!" The staff members came out of the back when they heard all the yelling. One look at Dean was all it took. They got Dean on a gurney and rushed him into the back where he could be treated. Sam wanted to go with him but the staff wouldn't let him so he paced back and forth in the waiting room as he waited on news about Dean. He was beyond scared.

Ellen and Bobby hurriedly came inside the hospital. "Bobby," yelled Sam and rushed over. "Glad you're both here."

"How's Dean," asked Ellen.

"I don't know. I'm still waiting." He continued to pace. Ellen went to sit down and Bobby went to get them all some coffee. A little while later Doctor Marlene Larson came to talk to Sam. He had gone to sit down finally but jumped right back up when he saw the doctor. "Are you the doctor," he asked.

"Yes," she said and told them her name.

"How's my brother?"

"Stable and resting," the doctor replied. We need to place him on quarantine."

"What?" asked Sam nervously? "Why?"

"Because we don't know what we're dealing with yet. We need to place you under quarantine as well." Sam started to protest but the doctor held up a hand to stop him. "You could be infected too. We don't have a choice. We don't know what this is and we don't know how contagious it is." Sam opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again and nodded.

"Good," said Doctor Larson. "Come on." Sam went with her. Both him and Dean were quarantined and placed in an isolation room. It had a big glass window. They wore yellow isolation gowns. They were both bored so they were playing cards and watching TV.

Two doctors came in to talk to the brothers, Doctor Marlene Larson and Doctor Robert Palmer. Dean was fit to be tied. He was getting very agitated. "I'm about to go through that window if you don't let me out of here," he warned.

"Sorry Dean," said Doctor Larson. "You can't leave. You still need to be isolated." Dean looked at Sam as the doctor continued. "This disease is highly contagious. Sam is showing no symptoms but, you are. We need to find the source or we'll be faced with an epidemic that could kill thousands. So far a few people have already died. We have to find the carrier of the disease and fast."

"Excuse me," said Dean not really believing what he was hearing. "Are you telling me I'm going to die?" The two doctors looked at each other and then at Sam and Dean. They nodded. "If we don't find the carrier then yes, you will die." Dean was stunned and sat down. So did Sam. He couldn't believe this was happening.

At the rental house, Mrs. Martin went to check on her guest. Mr. Steele was really bad off. She was going to go and call the doctor when Richie came into the room, but he refused.

"No, no, no," he said. "No hospitals." He took Richie's hand and muttered to him to please not let her take him to the hospital.

"He doesn't want to go Mom," he said. Mrs. Martin looked at her son.

At the hospital Dr. Larson and Dr. Palmer were still talking to Dean and Sam. They told Dean that if they didn't come up with an antitoxin, he only had a few days to live.

"Time is what we need," said Doctor Palmer. "Time is something we don't have. Unless we come up with a serum, we'll have and all out epidemic on our hands. 15 more cases were just brought in. If this man is still alive then he has passed the crisis. He's the walking cure. He can save Dean's life and other's, but only if we find him."

Dean wiped his hand over his forehead. He looked at his baby brother. "Sam, if he isn't found, I don't have too much time left."

"I'm going to find him Dean. If it's the last thing I do, I'll find him." He touched his brother's shoulder to reassure him, but inside he was scared. He had no idea where to start.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate

The Plague

Chapter 3

In the Isolation room, Dean started pacing back and forth. He didn't want to be here. He and Sam go around hunting evil and destroying it. He just could not believe that a virus of all things was going to do him in. Suddenly, without warning, he got dizzy. He pressed his hands to his head and held on to the bed to keep from falling down.

Dr. Palmer came up to the window. For a few minutes he just stood and watched as Dean paced. He's so young. He shouldn't be going through this. He watched him get dizzy and then grab on to the bed. He rapped on the window. Dean turned toward the sound and saw the doctor and what he had in his hand. Dr. Palmer gestured for him to pick up his phone, as he picked up his.

Dean walked over to the window and did as he was told. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Are those my tests," he asked nervously.

Dr. Palmer nodded. "Yes Dean. You're X-rays and your blood work came in. We did a chest X-ray to see if you had pneumonia. But that's not what it is. We got the results on your blood work. I have a drawing, but you're not really going to want to see this."

"Yes I do," said Dean, determined to see every detail. "I really want to see what that stupid virus inside me looks like." He looked at the doctor who was reluctant to show it to him. "I can handle it Doc. I really want to see."

Doctor Palmer just stood there for a minute, both held the phones and neither said anything. Finally, the doctor nodded. He looked at Dean, a sad expression on his face and took the drawing out of the big brown envelope. He showed it to him through the window.

All Dean could think was that the virus really looked horrible. It was light pink and ghastly looking. He was shocked. He couldn't believe how utterly ugly the thing looked. He looked up and locked eyes with the doctor. "That's it," he said. "That's the ugly son of a bitch that's been growing inside me?"

Doctor Palmer nodded. He felt so sorry for the young man. He tried to reassure him as best he could. "Don't worry Dean," he said. "We're doing everything we can to find the carrier. At least we know who it is." Dean's head shot up. "We do," he said.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "The police found out that it's a Mr. Steele." Doctor Palmer pulled out a photo and showed Dean what the carrier looked like. It was a copy of a picture that the police had given him. "Sam told me you both helped a little old lady. He said that this man stole her purse and you went after him to get it back for her."

Dean nodded "Yeah. It's too bad I couldn't catch the son of a bitch then."

"True but at least you got her purse back for her." Dean smiled a little.

"Sam and your friend Bobby as well as everyone else are out there right now looking for him. Something is bound to show up sooner or later."

Dean sighed. "I just hope its sooner," he said.

Sam and Bobby started to retrace their steps. Sam was getting very upset because nothing was showing up. The trail was cold as ice. "We have to find Mr. Steele Bobby and fast. If we don't Dean is a dead man."

"Don't you think I know that," said Bobby also very upset. "We've looked everywhere already."

"We have to keep looking," said Sam. "Time is running out. I'm going to call Dr. Larson and see how he's doing." Bobby nodded. He and Sam went over to a tree. Sam leaned against it and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number he was given.

Dr. Larson picked it up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hello. Dr. Larson, this is Sam. How's my brother doing?" Dr Larson sighed. She knew it was coming but she had hoped that it wouldn't come this quick. "He's took a turn for the worse Sam. I'm really sorry."

"If I could I would be there with him," said Sam hanging his head. He felt like his stomach was in his throat. He was so worried.

"It's okay," said Dr. Larson. "I'll stay with him and watch him. I really hope you find this guy soon."

"Thanks," said Sam thinking the same thing. He didn't know what else to say so he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He was getting desperate but then he had an idea. "I just thought of something Bobby," he said. "We'll use it as a last resort if we can't find him."

"What," asked Bobby but Sam wouldn't explain. "You won't like it," he said. Bobby looked at Sam worriedly. "Listen. Keep on looking. I'm going to go back to the hospital."

"What are you thinking Sam," asked Bobby suddenly getting nervous.

"Just keep looking," said Sam not explaining. He took off.

It was early morning. Richie was usually up by this time getting ready for school. "Richie," yelled Mrs. Martin. When he didn't answer she went to his room thinking he was listening to the radio or something and just didn't hear her.

When she got to his bedroom, however, she found him in the bed sick. He was tossing and turning and moaning and she could see from the doorway that he had a fever. His face was flushed and she knew immediately it was bad. "Richie," she said fearfully. "Oh my God Richie!"

Down the hall Mr. Steele heard her yell. He ran out the door and down the hall to where the child's bedroom was. "Mrs. Martin what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Richie," she said as she made her way to her son's side. "He's really sick and worse off than you are. I'm taking him to the hospital. You should come too." Mr. Steele just looked at her and said, "no," refusing to go. He said he had something to do. He was actually feeling a little better than before and needed to get out for awhile.

Sam hurriedly made his way to the Isolation Ward to see Dean. He was in bed. He was tossing and turning. He had a fever and was really bad off. Dr. Larson was already there looking in on him when Sam arrived. She watched as Sam came up beside her. "He looks like a little boy," she said.

Sam just looked. He was worse off than before and he was afraid. "Do you have any lipstick," he asked. Dr Larson nodded and handed the small tube of red lipstick over. He took it from her and wrote "Sammy" on the window for Dean to see in big capital letters.

A little while later Dean woke up and saw Sam's name on the window. He smiled a little and whispered his name. He was very cold and shivering he was also sweaty at the same time. Dr. Larson came into Dean's room a while later all gowned up and took his temperature. Dean told her that he wasn't sure if he was hot or cold.

His temperature was rising. It was 106; she shook her head and laid the thermometer down. She had to get the fever down. She called for the nurse to bring some ice bags. The nurse ran to do her bidding and laid them down outside the Isolation room. Dr. Larson went over and picked them up and packed them under Dean's arms and put a cold wash cloth on his head. He looked at her weakly and asked about his death sentence. He wasn't a doctor but he knew that he didn't have much time left.

Sam needed to do something desperate. He went to talk to Dr. Palmer, who was in his office doing some paperwork.

Sam knocked lightly on the door. "Dr. Palmer," he said. The doctor looked up from his desk. "Sam, are you having any luck finding the carrier?" Sam shook his head "No, but I have an idea. I want to make an all out plea on TV to see if I can reach Steele that way."

Dr. Palmer sat there a few minutes trying to figure out how to break this to him. The only thing he could think of was just tell him out front. "I'm sorry Sam, but that's impossible. You can't do that."

"Why the hell not," asked Sam getting angry. "This will work. I know it will."

"Sam just think a minute. If you were to go on television you would cause everyone to panic. We can't let that happen. We can't make that information public now. This is a major epidemic here. It's a Plague of pandemic proportion."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but at that time the Dr. was paged and he had to leave because another case was just brought in. "I'm sorry Sam I have to go. A little boy was just brought in with the same symptoms." He walked passed Sam to go to the call but Sam grabbed his arm. "When is this going to end Dr? We will never find him, not unless I go on TV."

"I'm sorry Sam," said the doctor, "but that's just not possible." He walked out. Sam stared after him and then went back to see Dean. Dr. Larson was still there. Sam too was now wearing a yellow isolation gown.

"Thanks Doc," he said. "I really wanted to see Dean."

"I know but you have to wear the gown and keep the mask on and gloves." Sam nodded and did as he was told. He walked over and touched Dean's head. His fever was so hot it burned Sam's hands and he winced. Dean woke up at the touch and saw his little brother.

"Hey," said Sam as he looked down at Dean. He couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice. "How are you?"

"It…hurts..Sammy," wheezed out Dean. He could hardly say the words because they left him exhausted. He moaned. "It…really…hurts." He became short of breath and was having a hard time.

"DEAN," said Sam fearfully. "Doctor?"

Dr. Larson walked over. She wet the washcloth again and laid it on his forehead and replaced the ice bags with fresh ones because the one's he had was melted, because his temperature was so hot. He looked at his brother and locked eyes with him.

"Sammy. Please…Sammy, just go. I don't want…..you hear. Go on and get….out!" he said as forcefully as he could. Sam shook his head. "Go Sammy!" he said again. Sam looked totally heart broken. Tears came to his eyes. Dean wanted him out. He didn't want him to see how sick he was. He didn't want Sam to see him die.

Sam let the tears spill over as he cried for his brother. He felt totally helpless. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was crying. He was very sad and worried. "Ok," he said to his big brother. "I'm going to leave Dean." His voice shaking. "But you're going to be okay. Do you hear me? I'm going to make damn sure of it." He didn't mind admitting that he was scared.

Dean's breathing got worse and the doctor put him in the oxygen tent that she had sat up earlier. Sam watched. Dean had lapsed into a coma.

Sam left wiping tears. That was it. He was now more than desperate. He decided to go on the air with or without Dr. Palmer's permission. Dean was his brother and he'd do what it took. He would go on television and make a plea. It was either do that or Dean would die and Sam was not about to let that happen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Saved

Here's the last chapter of my story. I'm really glad everyone liked it.

I'd like to thank my friend Sheila for all of her help. And thanks to everyone

who reviewed.

The Plague 4

Mr. Steele was walking down the street. He was feeling a lot better or he thought he was anyway but sometimes he just didn't know. He spotted a cab off to the side waiting to pick up a fare. He had something he had to do and he needed to do it now. He waved to the cabdriver across the street and the man waved back, made a u turn and then pulled up to the side of street. Steele got in the back.

"Where to buddy," asked the driver and turned in the seat so that he could get the directions. He froze. Steele had pulled a gun and it was currently pointing at his head. The driver was totally surprised and shocked at the turn of events. Steele didn't say a word, he just handed him a note. The driver took it and read it. It had an address on it.

"Take me there, now," said Steele and settled back in the seat. The driver swallowed hard and nodded. He turned back in the seat and started up the car. He looked back several times in his rearview mirror noting not only the gun that was currently pointing at his back, but that the one holding the gun looked awful.

"Hey buddy," he said nervously. "You don't look so good." Steele looked at the man in the driver's seat and his eyes filled with anger. "Just drive," he said. "Now!" The driver nodded and did as he was told. They reached the address and pulled up in front of a duplex. The driver stopped by a mailbox and just waited to see what the man was going to do. He hoped he didn't die today. He looked nervously in the back seat. There was another fancy looking duplex near by.

Steele took one look at the man who thought this was it. He was sure he was going to die today but he didn't. Steele got out to the car and the driver, looking very relieved, sped away fast.

Steele walked up to the duplex and walked inside without even knocking. Mr. Davis was sitting on the couch drinking beer and was very angry. "My two friends here get very nervous when you come in unannounced, but you're lucky you did. It will save us from having to look for you."

"They'll get over it," said Steele sarcastically causing Mr. Davis to smile but the smile didn't reach his eyes and Steele knew they were very dangerous.

"I want my money you owe me and I want it now!" demanded Davis. He was a loan shark and desperately wanted payback. The two men with him got to their feet and Steele pulled out his gun and pointed it at Davis just in case they decided to try something.

"I don't have it right now," said Steele. "I almost did, but two guys interfered. Please just give me a little more time."

Davis wasn't happy. Not at all. "Look Steele," he said. "I've already given you plenty of time. Now your time is up. You better have it by the end of the day or your dead."

Steele looked at the men standing before him and their boss sitting in front to them and knew that he wouldn't get any more time. It was either get them the money or he would die. He shook his head and left.

After he left Davis's place he decided he needed a drink. Whether he had the gun or not didn't matter, he was still afraid of the goons and needed something to settle his nerves. He went to the nearest bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks and sat down to nurse his drink and try to come up with a plan.

He took a drink when a breaking news report came on the television above his head. He looked up to watch it because something seemed familiar. As he watched Sam came on and he heard him say his name.

"Mr. Steele," he began not really knowing where to start. "I'm talking to you. I know you're out there and I know you're watching this." Sam laughed a little because if he didn't he would scream and he didn't want to do that. "You're one hard man to find do you know that?" Sam shifted in his seat and leaned in toward the camera hoping to God that the man had a heart, even if it was just a little one.

"You're a really sick man," Sam said as he continued to plead for his brother's life. "My brother is sick. He's very sick and he got it from you. If you're still alive then I know that you have the ability to help my brother. Please come in. Here is the deal. Turn yourself in and you'll save thousands of lives. You see there is a lot of people sick and they got it from you, so I'm begging you to come in. If you do, in trade, we'll give you anything you want. We desperately need your help. Save my brother's life. Please!"

Steele watched the screen and saw the hurt and fear and nervousness on the young man's face. He remembered the kid's brother. He'd chased him after he grabbed the old lady's purse. He remembered scratching him. He shook his head. He was trying to make up his mind what he wanted to do when another face came on the screen. His heart fell as he looked into the eyes of the mother of the kid that he'd rented a room from.

Mrs. Martin sat down beside Sam. "Mr. Steele," she pleaded her eyes steady despite the fear. "You remember Richie? He's sick. He's got the same thing that Sam's brother has. You'll save his life as well as Dean's. Please come in. You can save Richie's life." She began to cry and Steele watched as Sam comforted her.

"Richie really liked you. You had gotten close to him as well. He's going to die if you don't come in. I know you care about him." She couldn't stand it anymore. She broke down and got up moving out of the camera's range. Sam came back on.

"Listen. I know you have a heart. You have to have one to make a kid like Richie care about you. Come in. Please come in. You know you want to." The camera went back to the news and Steele just sat there. He did care about that kid. He was thinking of Richie. He didn't want anything bad to happen to that kid. They gave him until the end of the day and Sam had said that they would give him anything he wanted. He decided to go to the hospital. He downed his drink, paid the tab and left the bar, a determination inside he didn't know he had.

As Steel was heading to the hospital, he wasn't the only one. He wasn't the only one that saw the news and Sam on TV. Davis also saw it. He motioned for his two bodyguards to come on. They were going to the hospital to. They'd kill Steele and he wouldn't get the chance to do anything heroic.

At the hospital, everyone was watching the news report as well. Dr. Palmer was furious that Sam decided to go on TV anyway even though he'd told him not to. Dr. Larson on the other hand understood and tried to reason with the other doctor. "Look Thomas," he said. "He's desperate. You have a brother. What if it was Kyle. What if he was in a coma. You'd do anything you could to save him and you know it."

"I know. I know but…." Sam came into isolation ward. Dr. Palmer just glared at him.

"I didn't know what else to do," said Sam pleading for him to understand. "I can't lose my brother. He's all I have left." Dr. Palmer opened his mouth to speak but before he did, an alarm sounded. He shot his eyes to the monitor. "Dam!" he said and ran over to Dean.

"DEAN!" yelled the doctor and watched in horror as he flat lined on the monitor. "NO!" He ran to the phone. Sam jumped to his brother's aid. "What is it?" he said fearfully. "What's wrong?" Sam was frantic. Dean didn't have a pulse and his BP dropped drastically until it wouldn't read on the screen.

"NO DEAN!" yelled Sam and tried to reach his brother. Dr. Palmer picked up the phone. "CODE BLUE! ICU! Code Blue ICU!" People came from everywhere. "What's going on!: yelled Sam but already knew. Dr. Larson grabbed him and pushed him out the door. Nurses came with the crash cart. Sam fought to get back in but they wouldn't let him. "Dean!" he yelled. "Don't die on me!" Bobby and Ellen ran up to Sam and grabbed him. "Let me go!" yelled Sam.

"NO. Sam stop!" said Ellen shaking him hard. Bobby came up beside him. "Come on."

"NO," yelled Sam, tears running down his face. "I won't leave him."

Bobby took hold of him. "Of course not," he said and led him away. The floor had a chapel. Sam looked at it and then at Ellen and Bobby. "It works," said Ellen and Sam nodded. The three went inside and straight up to the front. They knelt down. "Please God," said Sam. "Don't let my brother die. I know I don't talk to you as much as I should but I'm begging you now. He's all I've got left. Please don't take him." Sam bowed his head. Ellen got on one side and Bobby on the other and each placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and prayed with him.

Back at the unit, there was a scurry of activity. Dean had been intubated, the tube helping him breathe. "Need 2cc of Epi now!" yelled Dr. Palmer as the nurse drew it up and handed it over. He injected it into the port of Deans IV, and then cursed when he didn't get a response. "Come on Dean," he yelled and ordered Sodium bicarb which the nurse drew up and handed him. He injected it also but still got no response. One of the nurses was doing chest compressions and another using an ambu bag to give Dean breathes.

"Dean, come on," said Dr. Larson and walking around to the other side. "Okay we're not getting any response. Get ready to shock him." Everyone continued what they were doing. The head nurse took the paddles of the defibrillator and handed them to Dr. Larson as she squirted gel on them. Dr. Palmer turned it up to 200 joules and yelled "stop compressions!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. Dr. Larson took the paddles and placed them on Dean's chest. "CLEAR!" he yelled and everyone stepped back. Dr. Larson pressed the buttons shocking Dean's heart. They watched as his body jerked from the shock. All eyes went to the monitor. Nothing. "Shit!" yelled Dr. Larson as the nurses started CPR again.

"Let's shock him again," yelled Palmer. They prepared the paddles and he yelled clear. Everyone stepped back and he shocked him again. His body jerked as electricity flew through his heart. They waited and held their breaths. "Come on Dean," said Palmer. Larson looked at the monitor.

"You can do it Dean," she said. Sam, Ellen and Bobby had finished praying and was outside watching the drama before them. "Don't die Dean," said Sam and held his breath. Suddenly the flat line beeped and started showing peaks as Dean fell back into Normal Sinus rhythm. "YES," yelled Palmer and Larson at the same time. Everybody smiled. Dr. Palmer looked out the window at Sam and nodded letting him know that Dean was okay.

Sam couldn't believe it. He smiled and hugged Ellen and then Bobby. "I told you it works," said Ellen and Sam just grinned. His brother was alive. Now if he would just stay that way.

A little while later after they got Dean settled Dr. Larson came running in. "Sam," she said excitedly. "Mr. Steele just came in. He showed up. They're bringing him in now." Sam couldn't speak. He was so happy and he and Ellen just hugged. They brought Steele to the isolation ward getting him ready to draw some blood to make antibodies that would save Dean's life, Richie's life and the lives of the others that was also sick with the same disease. When he came in he and Sam just stared at each other and then Sam smiled and said thank you.

They were about to take Steele away, but Davis came in and fired a shot. Everyone screamed. His two bodyguards fired to in case they didn't get the message from the first shot. Sam ran up.

"Who the hell are you," he asked. "What do you want?"

Davis looked at Sam like he was crazy. "We want Steele, or the money he owes me," he said walking up to the young man. Sam took a step back. Davis looked Sam directly in the eyes and said, "I'm going to start by killing everyone. I'll start with him." He pointed in Dean's direction. "He'll be the first one I kill." He nodded and motioned for one of the body guards to gown up and go inside Dean's isolation ward. "Leave him alone," warned Sam and stopped when Davis pointed the gun at him.

The goon had entered Dean's room and pointed a gun at his head.

"No," screamed Sam. "Stay the hell away from my brother. I'll kill you."

"Just give us what I want and we'll leave."

"Look we'll give you the money," said Sam. "You can't take Steele. We'll give you the money, but he's desperately needed here."

Security came on to the floor. There was no way that Davis could escape. Sam and Bobby were desperate. They needed that serum right away. Sam kept them talking as Security came up behind Davis and his body guards but one was still holding Dean Hostage. Sam wasn't about to let that man kill his brother. Before they knew what happened Sam grabbed a gun from one of the guards and shot the bodyguard in his left arm causing the man to drop the gun.

Sam made another moved that surprised the hell out of Davis. He punched him hard in the stomach. "That's for almost killing my brother and in his own words, "You son of a bitch!"

The police came and arrested the group and hauled them off to jail. Sam gave a statement. The staff was busy cleaning up and getting Steele ready. They were drawing his blood for the serum. Mrs. Martin came in to see him followed by Sam. Steele smiled at them both and they smiled back.

The next day, everyone infected with the Plague was released. The serum worked fast and Dean was back to his old self again. Before he left the hospital, the little old lady whom they had saved from the thief came by to see him. "Young man," she said as she looked down at Dean. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay. Here, I made you and your brother some cookies."

"Thanks ma'am," said Dean and hugged her. Sam was talking to Dr. Palmer. "Look Sam, I really don't condone what you did going against my wishes, but I'm glad Dean and everyone is going to be okay."

"Thanks Dr. Palmer," said Sam. "Me too." Dean came up by Sam and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for everything doc, and tell Dr. Larson thanks too. I'm sorry she had to leave for a seminar."

"You're welcome son, and from now on stay out of hospital's ok?"

Dean smiled. "No problem there," he said.

"Hey Dean," asked Sam. "Know what?" Dean glanced up at his little brother.

"No what," he asked.

"You really scared the heck, out of me. Please don't do that again."

"You got it Sammy. I won't because I'm going to live." He looked at his brother. "I'm going to live Sam." They both smiled and hugged each other and left the hospital.

The End


End file.
